


Rewrite

by Comatoserainbow



Category: The Last of Us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comatoserainbow/pseuds/Comatoserainbow
Summary: Joel, Ellie and Tess try to survive the apocalypse, while trying to safely get Ellie to the fireflies.





	

Sarah lay in Joel’s arms, shaking and bloody. “D-dad, it hurts..” she whimpered. Tears fought to escape stoic Joel’s eyes. “Shh, baby girl, you're gonna be alright.” Joel comforted his daughter, even though he knew. He knew that she wouldn’t make it. The bullet had it a major artery, and she was bleeding to death. Why did this have to happen? Why did the bullet have to hit her? She’s just a child. Joel felt a flurry of emotions as he looked into his dying daughters eyes. Regret, guilt, trepidation, despair, anger, malice, animosity, and grief. Joel shook as he watched Sarah’s eyes gradually dim, the life slowly leaving her.

“I love you sarah.” Joel said, putting on a false bravado for the dying girl. She reached up to touch his cheek, but her arm fell back to her stomach before she could reach him. Joels eyes widened,”Sarah?!” Joel placed her on the ground and knelt down by her side. “Oh no no no no no.. Sarah, sarah no..” Joel gripped her shoulders in a panic and started to shake her, hoping she had just fallen unconscious. Seeing Sarah’s head flop about like a lifeless doll, Joel stopped and gathered her in his arms once more. He kissed the top of her head and let the tears flow. “My little girl, I’m so sorry. This never should’ve happened. It should’ve been me, god knows I deserve this more than you.” 

Joel woke with a cold sweat, the memory as fresh now as it had been (insert years here) years ago. He wiped the back of his hand across his forehead, and slowly pulled himself out of bed. Joel rubbed his temples as to rub the memory away, but to no avail. He grabbed his jacket and slid it on as he walked into the room where Tess was. “Morning sunshine” Tess said, smirking at him. Joel grunted and sat down in the beaten and worn chair by the window. “Okay old man, I got us a job, and the payment is huge.” This peaked Joel’s interest. “How huge is it?” Tess grinned, “enough rations to last us several months.” Joel frowned, this was a lot, and it seemed sketchy. “What’s the catch?” Tess seemed to get nervous at the question, “It’s a job for Marlene.” Joel nodded, “Seems like it would be worth it, when do we start?” “Now.”

Joel grabbed his backpack and started throwing everything he needed for the job in it. He threw in a couple pistols, and several boxes of ammo. He also made sure he had his gas mask, so he wouldn’t get infected. Joel peeked over at Tess to make sure she didn’t forget anything important. “Don’t forget your gas mask Tess.” Joel reminded the young woman. Tess groaned, “you’re not my dad, Joel.” Tess said with great irritance. Joel felt a sharp pang in his heart at the comment. It wasn’t his fault that he felt like he needed to protect her. She had basically forced herself into his life, a young girl who needed a place to live. 

They made their way out of the old run down apartment building, and onto the street. Joel took in a breath and smelled the gunpowder, bile, and harsh chemicals. “Ah, how i miss fresh air.” He announced to Tess, who just rolled her eyes. “Get a move on old man, we still have a job to do.” Joel smiled and began a paced jog, Tess following shortly behind him.

 

Just before they were about to pass through the gate, they heard frantic gunshots ring across the area. Tess started to hurriedly push Joel towards the gate, but it slammed shut before they made it past. “Nobody is going anywhere now.” The guard hissed at them as he pulled his gun out. “You two got anything to do with this?” Joel and Tess both shook their heads, and reached for their concealed pistols. 

Before they could grab them the guard aimed his weapon at them. "Shoot them! They have weapons!" Joel and Tess broke into a full sprint towards an abandoned building. They pushed through the doors with abnormal strength. Joel heard the guards following them closely behind, so he grabbed Tess by the arm and dragged her upstairs with alarming speed. When they made it upstairs, they found a back door that took them to the ally they were looking for.


End file.
